smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Rabbits from Texas
"Two Rabbits from Texas" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May and released in August. Script It starts off with the same dog from "The Goofy Rabbits" reading some sort of wild life book. Dog: Egad! What a book! It intrigues me! (Looks at his dog biscuits) Pouchy biscuit.. “Slaps the bowl away causing the biscuits to fly all over the place” FAAH! I crave for the mood of wild game, in which me beats the heart of a big game hunter! I hear the call of the wild, with this book to guide me, I shall rrroam the woodland of me own substance! “Snorting” Food, in the raw! The next scene shows him dressing up as a bush. Dog: Disguises-s-s! (Walks off in his bush) I must know every tree in the forest. (He suddenly bumps into one, tearing his bush disguise and then breaks the fourth wall) That's one of them now! Meanwhile, Mac & Tosh are seen looking at some carrots. Mac: Look at these carrots! Aren't they delicious? Tosh: Scrumptious. Scrumptious! Just perfect for a carrot cake! Mac: Do you think we should take it? Tosh: Nu uh uh! Too greed. Just too greed! Meanwhile, the dog is seen on a cliff until he spots he rabbits. Dog: Huds bunckins! Two ferocious rabbits. Me first conquest! (Laughs sinisterly and gets a napkin wrapping it on his neck along with a fork and knife) The dog then charges at the rabbits with two legs. The rabbits see him and then run off to a near by hole. Mac: After you. Tosh: No no after you! The dog is seen charging at them. Mac: Now don't be a sill. Go ahead! Tosh: Oh no no no no no! I insist you take it! It goes back to the dog again. Mac: Come on it now. After you! Tosh: Nope no! Age before beauty you know! Again with another scene of the dog. Mac: I have it! Let's go together? Tosh: Shall we? Mac: Let's! The two then jump into the hole. Suddenly, the fork and knife land on the sides of the hole and a loud crash is heard. Mac & Tosh come out of the hole and smile while on their right, a huge disaster is seen. Broken trees, ripped bushes, etc. are seen. In then shows a cliff where the dog might have jumped off of by accident. However, when it goes down, it shows the dog with his foot holding on a branch. He is seen going through the book. Dog: Now where was that chapter... AH! Yes, here it is! (Now narrating) Four ways to get a rabbit. As Dog is narrating, it transitions to him placing a punching glove in a box next to Mac & Tosh’s hole. Dog: (narrating) Number 1, The canny hunter would remember that rabbits possess an enormous curiosity concerning strange or unfamiliar objects. Dog then whistles with his fingers before running off. Mac & Tosh come out of the hole. The two read the box’s sign that says: “NOT TO BE OPENED TIL’ XMAS”. Mac: Christmas? Why that’s months and months now! Tosh: We really should wait you know! Mac: Come on, Let’s open it! Tosh: Oh no no no no no. Mac: There maybe something in it for you! While Tosh is seen with his eyes closed and arms crossed, he opens his eyes. Tosh: Do you think so? Really really? Mac: Perhaps! Uhh, shall we? Tosh: Eh, surely! The two open the box and then look inside. Mac: Well look what we have here! Aren’t they beautiful? Tosh: Mm mm mm. Fascinating, fascinating! The dog hears the conversation behind a rock and looks at them with a shocked expression. Tosh: Where could they have come from? Mac: Craigslist perhaps! Tosh: Oh no no no oh no no no. More like Amazon! The dog continues to look at this with a shocked expression. Mac: Looks important you know! Tosh: Shall we take them home? Mac: Yes! Let’s do! The two carry the box away. Immediately, the dog steals the box, puts it on the ground, opens it and looks inside. Not long after, he is punched in the face by the boxing glove and his neck raises up high in the sky. Soon, he starts bouncing around like a pogo stick as the screen fades to black. The next scene shows dog with a widely goofy face as he is planting vegetables while his voice is heard narrating. Dog: Number two. Rabbits are quite fond of fresh vegetables, which can therefore, be used as bait to trap them. Dog is then seen holding a rope carrying a giant rock as he raises it up to a tree. He then attaches it to a nearby stick while Mac and Tosh are seen taking the vegetables. Tosh: Lovely aren’t they? Mac: Lovely, lovely! Tosh: Beautiful, simply beautiful. Dog continues to set up the trap and ties the rope to a tree. After finished, he then goes a few miles away, lays down, puts a ball on the ground and hits it with his finger causing the ball to touch the stick which is attached with rope hanging by a hook and triggering it to let go of the rope. The rock then falls on the ground. Upon seeing the success, the dog laughs sinisterly with sharp teeth. Dog then afterwards does the same thing by remaking the trap. Meanwhile, Mac and Tosh continue to take the vegetables. Mac: Mad about radishes simply mad about them! Mac then looks to his left. Mac: Oh my oh my, a turnip! Tosh: A turnip? Priceless, priceless. Dog looks at this with a sinister smile while hiding behind a tree. Mac is seen struggling to get the turnip out. Mac: Seems to be stuck. Tosh: May I help? Mac: If you would! Tosh: Delighted! Mac and Tosh then together pull out the turnip. Immediately when it comes out, a string is seen attached to it. The two then see the stick that also has a hook with rope attached to it. Mac: Oh, here’s the trouble. It is tied to a string. Tosh: Shall we break it? Mac: Do you think we ought? Tosh: Why not? Mac: True true. Let’s! The two then pull on the string causing it to break and making the turnip let go. However, the trap doesn’t go off. Dog then rushes to the string which is still in contact with the stick and picks it up with a shocked expression. When he gives it a small pull with his pointer finger, the trap then goes off. Dog: Oh no! The rock then crushes dog as the screen fades to black. The dog is seen reading the book while narrating. Dog: Number 3. The rabbit, is a sentimental little creature who feelings may be played upon to your advantage! Mac and Tosh are seen sniffing flowers under a hole. Not long after, crying is heard which alerts them. When they go outside, they see Dog in a crib dressed like a baby. The two then head to the crib and see a note written in bad grammar that says: “PLEZE TAKE KARE OF MY LITTLE SNOOKIE. SINED - Big Snookie”. Tosh: Oh dear dear dear.. A homeless baby. How sad.. We should do something for him. Mac: Yes yes! You’re right! The dog then cries louder as Mac and Tosh back up. Tosh: He cries a big wail, doesn’t he? Mac: Well they’re are two things that make a baby cry. One is he is hungry. Tosh then heads to Dog who is seen secretly making an evil grin at him. Tosh: And this one doesn’t look hungry. Mac: Do you suppose.. Tosh: It might be it might be. When the two look underneath Dog’s crib, they see a glimpse of violent weapons such as bombs and guns. When Dog sees this, he hides himself but it is too late. Mac and Tosh already know his planning. Mac: Oh we must take care of little Snookie! Tosh: Let’s do something nice for him! Mac: This little baby made rabbits to take him for a long long wide walk! The two then take Dog to the edge of a high cliff. Tosh: Do you think we should? Mac: Let’s Dog howls as he is thrown off the cliff. He is quickly rushed across a sign that says “NEXT TIME, TRY THE TRAIN”. Dog then crashes onto the ground. Immediately, he cleans up and dusts himself with his arms and a not amused face. Dog: Obviously, they didn’t wrecken on me in a strength! Dog then freezes in a weird pose and collapses to the ground as the screen fades to black. Dog: Number four. If all else fails. (To the audience) And it has.. (Back to reading the book) You must utilize the rabbit’s love of music. Dog then puts his book away in surprise. Dog: Music! Egad. What a book! Suddenly, a bow tie appears on him magically. Instruments are seen everywhere. Dog then starts using sticks to bang on drums. He then starts playing with seems to be a saxophone off screen as Mac and Tosh are seen dancing joyfully. Dog then unsuccessfully tries to crush them with two cymbals. Mac and Tosh after backing up, continue to dance and move forward to dog. Suddenly, he pulls out a banjo that doubles as a gun as he tries to fires at them only to miss. Mac and Tosh continue to dance, however, it is not long after until they are grabbed by a trumpet and Dog is seen trying to crush them on the drums using the sticks. He then chases them into a open piano, closing the top and it shakes violently. Immediately, the front top opens as Dog frantically tries to get away, but is grabbed by the legs by Mac and Tosh and trapped with his head sticking out of the piano. Dog: (To the audience) TRAPPED LIKE A RAT IN A TRAP! Mac and Tosh quickly show up and start playing on the piano keys while dog looks at this with a furious expression. Immediately, he starts acting up when Tosh starts playing the keys. Inside, hammers are revealed to be tied on strings that are hitting Dog in the rear end. It then shows dog frustrated. Dog: Egad.. What a book.. FFFFAAAAH!! As Dog continue acting up while being hit in the rear end off screen, it slowly irises out on his face as the episode ends. ________________________ THE END! ________________________ Trivia * This is the first short to improvise the ending title. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Dog Episodes Category:Mac & Tosh Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Cinecolor stories